


A Sweet Fang

by Feenie



Category: Mystery Science Theater 3000
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Body Horror, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 11:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feenie/pseuds/Feenie
Summary: A mix of werewolf AU and bakery AU because why not. I'm a sucker for AUs.





	A Sweet Fang

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Moonrise Bakery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993577) by [speccygeekgrrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/speccygeekgrrl/pseuds/speccygeekgrrl). 



> Leaving it open in case I get more ideas.
> 
> Body horror warning in second paragraph

Jonah’s stomach growled angrily at him as he ducked into an alleyway, hoping no one would spot him before dawn. He probably wouldn’t be a pretty picture to see at the moment: a rather large brown wolf dressed in a loose-fitting jumpsuit, fur all rumpled and messed up.

The sun rose just as he hid behind a trash can, his body reverting to human form. His snout shrank back into his face, his fur and tail receded into his body, his claws slowly resembled regular human nails again, his spine cracked and returned to its regular length, and his heels snapped forward.

Jonah was thankful his vocal chords only started properly working after that, because otherwise he’d have probably woken the whole block up. He slowly stood up, brushing himself off and walking out of the alleyway.

The street he wounded up on was thankfully a familiar one, he realized and sighed in relief. It might be a bit early, but maybe a snack at the bakery would get his stomach to shut up until he could get back to his place.

Jonah made his way to Moonrise Bakery and tapped on the window. Max was quick to answer, opening the door.

“Jonah! You’re--crap, are you okay? You look like Hell froze over,” he realized as Jonah walked in.

“Yeah, it’s been a...really rough night,” Jonah admitted, sitting down in a chair. “Left my keys at class, so I was locked out of my place. I’m sorry, I won’t stay long, campus opens in an hour--”

He was interrupted by a croissant being slid in front of him, courtesy of Kinga. Chocolate was oozing out the sides, and his stomach growled even louder than before when he smelled it. Heck, it looked delicious, and he wanted to eat it, but...

“I, uh--it’s not your fault, I didn’t tell you guys, but I can’t eat too much chocolate,” Jonah spoke up. “I can eat a little, but if I eat like...I don’t know, three slices of chocolate cake, I get sick.”

“Oh! I wish you’d told us that earlier, but at least you’re telling us now before we give you too much chocolate,” Max said.

Jonah nodded before biting into the croissant. Oh. Ohhhhh this was heavenly. He scarfed it down in a few bites, Kinga and Max watching with wide eyes.

“...you haven’t had dinner or breakfast, then?” Kinga guessed.

Jonah wiped off his face with a napkin. “Nope. Sorry about that,” he apologized. “Anything I can help taste-test with?”

Max shook his head, Kinga clearing off the table. “Not at the moment. Are you sure you’re okay? You ate like you’re starving...”

“Yeah, I always get pretty hungry when I change,” Jonah answered with a shrug.

That led to them staring at him. “...what??”

“Oh. Yeah, I’m a werewolf,” Jonah explained. “Family thing.”

“...I’m sorry, are you messing with us?” Kinga asked. “That’s--no, werewolves don’t exist.”

“Yes, we do. It’s not an ‘on command’ thing, it’s just a ‘when it’s a full moon out’ thing,” Jonah explained. “Trust me, I wouldn’t be lying about this.”

“...I mean, to be fair, it makes sense,” Max said, raising a hand to his chin. “Allergic to chocolate to some degree, showing up not that long after dawn looking like a mess...if it’s a lie, it’s a pretty convincing one.”

Jonah nodded. “I wouldn’t be messing with you guys just for the hell of it.”

Kinga opened and closed her mouth several times before shrugging. “...you know what? That’s weird, but not as weird as I’ve expected it to be. Why tell us about it all now?”

“I trust you guys. I mean, we’ve known each other for a while now, I figure you two wouldn’t make a fuss over it. Plus, hey, pun potential, a werewolf regular at Moonrise Bakery,” Jonah replied.

“I’m not sure what to say. On one hand, werewolf, but on the other...it’s kind of cool. And I want to know more,” Kinga admitted, pulling up a chair as Max returned to the kitchen. “How does it all work?”

And so the early morning hours were passed with Jonah explaining how werewolves worked to Kinga.


End file.
